Algo Mas
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: Después de la muerte de Ian Doyle, la agente especial Emily Prentiss intenta dar un giro diferente a su vida... ¿podrá Hotch ayudarla a reconstruir su vida antes que ella se vaya del equipo?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Desde la primera vez que lo vio, sus ojos se clavaron en él. Parecía un hombre serio y centrado.

Ahora, en el presente veía hacia atrás. Ian Doyle había muerto, ella estaba a salvo.

Tenía a sus amigos. Su familia. Sin embargo, se sentía sola.

Miraba a J.J que siempre tenía una anécdota de su hijo Henry. Además de fotografías y salidas familiares con Will.

Hotch tenía a su hijo Jack, el cual era todo su mundo y orgullo. Morgan tenía sus salidas y García ya tenía pareja. Sólo Reid seguía en su mundo de libros, estadísticas y estudios.

¿Ella a quién tenía?...

Sus padres vivían en el extranjero. No tenía hijos. No tenía pareja...

El peso de la soledad y el ser consciente que llegas a un minuto en que extrañas y añoras la compañía de alguien... de despertar y ver que él está a tu lado, de alguien que se preocupe si estás bien o tienes un mal día... de formar una familia... el tener algo más.

Era un mal día...

Debían regresar a Quantico. Ella fue la primera en llegar al jet. Se sentó y miró su taza de café. La soledad se hacía presente y no podía evitar sentirse triste... nostálgica.

Hotch llegó al poco rato. Emily se sobresaltó y le miró.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el mayor tomando asiento frente a ella. Deja a un costado la carpeta que contenía los informes del caso.

-Es un mal día- responde Emily y desvía el rostro.

-Cuéntame- dice Hotch y le mira con preocupación. Él había notado hace tiempo que algo le pasaba, sólo que no quería presionarla más, ya que el episodio de Doyle ya había sido demasiado doloroso.

Emily suspiró. No sabía si debía decirle en ese momento lo que estaba sintiendo...

-Puedes contarme- dice el mayor y ella asiente. Nota que se mira las manos debido al nerviosismo. También vio que seguía mordiéndose las uñas.

-¿Te sientes solo Hotch?- preguntó y aguardó. El café se enfrió.

-A veces.

-Hace unos días me llamaron desde Londres...- dice y guarda silencio.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Me ofrecieron un puesto para dirigir un equipo de perfiladores- relata y ambos se miran por varios minutos.

Antes que Hotch dijera algo más, arribaron Morgan, J.J y Reid. Todos se dispersaron y sentaron.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta la rubia al notar la tensión entre Hotch y Emily.

-Estábamos comentando un caso J.J- dijo la morena levantándose de su puesto para botar el café que se enfrió.

J.J no quedó muy convencida y Hotch era una tumba. Aunque más bien estaba perturbado por la declaración de Emily. Era una gran oportunidad la que le ofrecían en Londres, pero ya no la volvería a ver...

¿Qué le estaba pasando?...

Debería estar contento, pero le molestaba.

Se sumergió en la redacción del informe del caso. Sin embargo, una parte de él estaba centrado en la posible salida de Emily del equipo.

-¿Ya tomaste una decisión sobre ese tema?- pregunta la rubia mientras ambas se servían una taza de café.

-Lo estoy considerando J.J- dice Emily para luego beber un sorbo de su café.

-En lo personal no me gustaría que te fueras, pero si este nuevo trabajo cambia tu vida, ¿por qué no aceptarlo?- dice J.J a modo de consejo.

-Tal vez debería tomar esta oportunidad y rehacer mi vida...- dice y baja el rostro.

Hotch miraba de vez en cuando desde su asiento la escena. Por lo que podía apreciar J.J aconsejaba a Prentiss.

Por un minuto estaba haciendo lo que no hizo en años... mirarle.

Vio su esbelta figura. La caída de su cabello negro. Su expresión triste y dudosa.

No se había dado cuenta que Emily Prentiss era una mujer atractiva.

Pestañeó con rapidez y revisó el escrito.

Emily y J.J se sentaron juntas y siguieron platicando. De vez en cuando ella miradaba a su jefe de reojo. Allí estaba el hombre serio y trabajador que conocía desde hace años.

Si tomaba la decisión de partir, ya no volvería a ver a Hotch...

Tal vez era mejor partir y no ver que él se emparejara. Aunque tarde o temprano él debía rehacer su vida. Sólo que en ese momento no sabía explicarlo, le molestaba la idea de verlo con otra mujer.

-¿Qué es este sentimiento?- se preguntaron ambos y se miran a distancia.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Arribaron a Quantico. Emily descendió junto con J.J. Hotch tomó las carpetas y bajó al final.

Empezaron a separarse. Emily iba a tomar un taxi para irse a su casa, cuando Hotch la detiene.

-Te espero en la oficina- dice y sube las escaleras.

Emily vio desaparecer la figura detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta J.J, quien ya estaba lista para irse a su casa.

-No es nada J.J- dice restando importancia- ve con tu familia.

-¿Le contarás sobre Londres?

-Sí, aunque todavía no tomo una decisión sobre ello.

-Piénsalo con tranquilidad Emily... no te precipites- le aconseja y se despide.

Con un poco más de seguridad, subió los escalones. Suspiró y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- se escucha desde adentro.

-Aquí estoy- dice entrando a la oficina.

Hotch levanta la vista... ¿cuánto tiempo ha perdido?...

-¿Has pensando lo de Londres?- pregunta levantándose de su puesto.

Emily bajó el rostro. Meditó unos minutos antes de responder.

-Todavía no he tomado mi decisión- responde al fin. Aunque para él fue toda una eternidad- apenas lo decida, serás el primero en saberlo.

-Emily... ¿quieres en verdad irte de la unidad?- pregunta y sin darse cuenta la había llamado por el nombre. Cruzó la línea invisible. Ella parecía sorprendida, puesto que siempre le decía Prentiss.

-Creo que es lo que me hace falta para salir adelante- dice y ambos se miran por largos minutos...

Tal vez si te hubiese conocido antes...

Ambos pensaron lo mismo.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento?... era algo hechizante y magnético.

Se acercaron como si fuesen atraídos por una oleada mágica.

-Creo que debo irme- dice la morena a un paso de quedar frente a frente.

Hotch no dijo nada. Anhelaba por alguna razón cortar la brecha entre los dos. ¿Acaso era un impulso?... ¿o más bien el conocido deseo?

-Emily- pronuncia al fin.

-¿Qué sucede Aaron?- pregunta y ella misma se sorprende de haberlo llamado por su nombre.

Su nombre en los labios de ella se escuchaba de una forma dulce...

-¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?- pregunta Rossi, quien regresó de sus vacaciones.

-Rossi, bienvenido- saluda Prentiss dándole un abrazo.

-Dave, no te esperábamos hasta mañana- dice Hotch con cierto dejo de decepción. Se había quedado con la palabra en la boca.

-Parece que interrumpí algo- comenta y mira a los dos que se pusieron tensos- ¿por qué no vamos a tomar una copa?- propone para aliviar el ambiente- celebremos mi regreso.

-¿Qué pasará con Jack?- pregunta Emily mirando a Hotch.

-Lo está cuidando Jessica- dice y saca su celular.

-¿Te unes a la salida Aaron?- pregunta Rossi y él asiente- ya somos tres.

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones Rossi?- pregunta Emily tratando de desviar la atención a otro sujeto.

-Muy bien querida- dice conciliador- ¿cómo está todo por aquí?

-Todo tranquilo- comenta y ellos salen de la oficina para que Hotch hable a solas con su hijo.

-¿Qué tal la propuesta de Londres?- pregunta Rossi de improviso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta sorprendida.

-Las paredes tienen oídos- dice esbozando una sonrisa- ¿qué piensas de ello?

-Es una oportunidad única Rossi- dice no muy convencida.

-¿Qué te falta para aclarar tu mente?... no pareces feliz con este oportunidad.

-Algo más Rossi... algo más- dice y se ven interrumpidos por Hotch.

-Vamos a celebrar.

Emily y Hotch asienten. Caminan uno al lado del otro y sus dedos se rozan al tratar de recoger unos papeles.

Ella se pone nerviosa. Él la mira.

-Rossi nos espera afuera- dice Emily poniéndose de pie y se adelanta.

Aunque fue por un fragmento de segundo, sintió el suave contacto de su mano.

Continuará...

PD: muchas gracias a Kami y Petit-Nash por sus comentarios, nos leemos después del receso que me tomaré, cuídense, abrazo de oso gigante, bye bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Salieron de Quantico y tomaron un taxi.

Llegaron a un bar donde tocaban música en vivo. Un joven cantaba temas clásicos, mientras que una señorita le acompañaba con el piano.

Se sentaron los 3 en un lugar apartado. Lo que no impedía que disfrutaran del número artístico.

-Es bueno- comentó Emily mirando al joven.

-Tiene talento- reconoce Rossi- ¿qué van a ordenar?

-Pediré un martini- dice Emily mirando a Rossi, quien asiente- ¿qué vas a ordenar Hotch?- pregunta a quien se estaba a su lado.

-Paso por hoy- dice con seriedad- hay casos pendientes que ver mañana.

-No seas tan formal Aaron- dice Rossi y hace una señal a un joven mesero que andaba cerca.

-Dos whiskys a las rocas y un martini para la señorita por favor- dice el mayor y el joven anota en una pequeña libreta.

-De inmediato señor- dice y hace una leve reverencia.

-¿Cómo conoces este lugar Rossi?- pregunta Emily. Quería ignorar la sensación que le provocaba el tener a Hotch a su lado. Sin embargo, estaba nerviosa. Se corría el cabello con la mano y lo coloca detrás de la oreja.

Él en cambio no entendía que ocurría. En un breve lapso de tiempo le miraba con cierto interés. Ese mismo gesto que hizo ella le resultaba atractivo.

Llegó la orden y el mesero puso los vasos y la copa en la mesa.

-Gracias- dice Emily y recibió a cambio la sonrisa encantadora por parte de él y una muy seria por parte de Hotch.

Cada uno probó su trago.

-Nada mejor que un buen trago y música en vivo- dice el escritor- gracias por acompañarme.

-No es nada Rossi- se adelanta Prentiss y mira a Hotch.

-Si Dave- respondió y fue observando cada gesto, escuchando cada palabra, lo que provocó que se distrajera de la conversación.

-¿Qué ocurre Aaron?- pregunta el mayor notando que Hotch estaba distraído- parece que o estás en otro lugar o estás pensando en alguien.

-Lo siento- se disculpa.

-Debe estar pensando en alguna mujer- piensa la pelinegra- permiso, iré al sanitario.

-¿Qué ocurre con Emily?- pregunta Rossi a Hotch.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- responde y bebe un sorbo de su trago.

-Es como si se estuvieran evitando.

-Prentiss recibió una oferta desde Londres- comenta Hotch dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-Ella todavía no acepta.

-¿Crees que se vaya?

-Si va a Londres podría crecer mucho más, pero tal vez la decisión no depende de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tal vez deberías considerar la opción de conversar el tema.

-Le pregunté.

-¿Qué te respondió?

-No sabe.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas mientras bailan la siguiente canción?

Había ingresado Natalie al escenario. Interpretaba el tema "Algo Más" de la Quinta Estación.

-Bailar no es una de mis virtudes Dave.

-Inténtalo.

En ese momento apareció Emily y antes que pasara a tomar asiento, la mano de Hotch estaba extendida.

-¿Me permite este baile agente Prentiss?

Ella dudó por unos segundos y extendió su mano. Finalmente sus manos estaban juntas y sus dedos entrelazados.

Se acercaron con lentitud. Él la tomó por la cintura. Se movieron despacio al principio.

Rossi esbozó una sonrisa y se retiró.

Emily cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el olor de Hotch. En cambio él, no quería que Natalie dejara de cantar para no tener que separarse. Sentir la calidez de Emily, el olor de su perfume y esa agradable sensación que ya no era incómoda.

¿Cómo un baile le hacía sentir vivo?

Hasta que un pensamiento vino a su cabeza... "no te vayas Emily", pero no supo en qué momento lo dijo en voz alta.

Su compañera de baile se estremeció y estrechó su mano con fuerza.

Continuará...

PD: muchas gracias por sus comentarios, este mini capi dedicado a ustedes :) cuídense, nos leemos en la semana, un abrazo de oso, bye bye n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

¿Cómo un simple baile podía hacerle sentir vivo?

La canción había terminado, pero ellos seguían abrazados. Volvieron a la realidad cuando escucharon los aplausos.

-Lo siento- dice Emily al separarse. En sus manos quedó el calor de Hotch.

Hotch no dijo nada. Sólo la vio alejarse hasta la mesa que compartían.

-Hermosa canción- comenta la morena y bebe un sorbo de su martini.

-Si- responde Hotch y también bebe un sorbo de su whisky.

-¿Qué pasó con Rossi?- pregunta Emily al ver que él no llegaba.

-Tal vez se fue a su casa- dice y se queda pensando en aquel baile.

Estuvieron unidos bajo el hechizo de una canción, de una voz melodiosa y cálida. Que no daría para repetir ese momento.

No podía ignorar aquello. Cada uno quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos y deseos que salían a flote cuando cruzaban sus  
miradas.

Cuánto tiempo perdido... cuántos años ciego...

Emily iba a referirse a la petición de no irse que salió en el baile. Sin embargo, no era el momento siquiera de pensar en si iba o no a Londres...

-Hotch, yo...- quedó con las palabras en la boca. La desconcentró el sonido del celular de él.

-Disculpa- dice y se aparta para oír quien llamaba.

Emily lo vio alejarse. Su celular sonó. Era una llamada de Londres.

-Aló- contestó y también buscó un lugar apartado.

-¿Con la agente especial Emily Prentiss?- pregunta una voz masculina. Su tono inglés británico lo delataba.

-sí, con ella- responde y aguarda- ¿qué necesita?

-Agente, la llamo para saber su respuesta a nuestro requerimiento- dice el hombre esperando- disculpe mi falta de cortesía, soy el agente especial Gerard Luxor.

-Agente Luxor, lamento informar que todavía no he tomado una decisión al respecto- responde con cautela.

-Agente Prentiss, necesitamos una respuesta lo antes posible- dice sin mucha paciencia- tenemos muy buenas referencias de Clyde y también de Quantico, es una gran oportunidad, pero me temo que sólo puedo esperar hasta el lunes- trata de ser más flexible- la volveré a llamar el lunes por la mañana, agente Prentiss, por ahora piénselo y espero que tome la decisión correcta.

-Gracias agente Luxor- dice en inglés perfecto- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, agente Prentiss.

Se escucha el corte de la llamada. Emily suspiró y sintió la presión del momento.

Vio la mesa vacía. Dejó el dinero de los tragos y salió afuera.

Respiró hondo...

-Londres... tal vez sea lo mejor- dice y suspira.

-No lo creo- dice una voz masculina detrás de ella- tal vez sea una excelente oportunidad, pero tú perteneces aquí.

No sabía que Hotch estaba detrás de ella.

Volteó a mirarle.

-Hotch...- logra decir y se ve interrumpida por la cercanía de su rostro- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Algo que debió pasar hace mucho tiempo...- corta la cercanía con un beso que en un principio fue torpe y poco a poco se tornó pasional y febril.

Continuará...

PD: muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este new mini capi, ya se acerca el final del fanfic, nos leemos otro día, un abrazo de oso gigante, bye bye :)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

No sabía si estaba soñando o si era real.

Sólo se separaron por la falta de aire en los pulmones.

-Aaron, ¿por qué me besaste?- pregunta la morena recobrando el aliento.

-Porque no quiero que te vayas- dice con honestidad.

-Acaban de llamarme de Londres- relata con cierta tristeza- tengo que dar una respuesta este lunes.

-Strauss también me llamó- dice Hotch y le mira fijamente- están presionando para que te vayas.

-Lo imaginé- dice soltando un suspiro- ni siquiera puedo decidir yo.

-Le dije a Strauss que no permitiría que te fueras- recuerda la llamada que fue subiendo de tono.

-Puedes arriesgar tu trabajo Hotch- dice preocupada Emily- no quiero causarte problemas.

-No puedes irte Emily.

La voz de Hotch parecía una súplica. Emily se quedó de una pieza. Él le decía que no se fuera... todo era irreal.

-Tal parece que no depende de nosotros- dice la morena bajando el rostro.

-Hablaré con Strauss otra vez- propone Hotch, aunque conociéndola, preferiría dejarla ir que enfrentarse a los mayores.

-Arriesgas mucho Hotch... no lo hagas- le ruega.

-No me importa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunta con incredulidad- haz dedicado tu vida a este trabajo, es lo que te apasiona y eres el mejor perfilador que he conocido...

-¿Prefieres irte de la unidad?

-Si te acarrea problemas el que me quede... prefiero irme.

Se miraron por unos minutos No había necesidad de decir nada.

-Iré a casa- dice rompiendo el ambiente- nos vemos mañana.

-Ya es sábado Emily- le recuerda- Strauss nos dio libre este fin de semana.

-Ve a casa Hotch- dice manteniendo la calma- Jack te espera.

Ella se estaba alejando... no quería dejarla ir. Emily dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar un taxi.

-Nos vemos Aaron- se despide y abre la puerta del taxi.

Hotch reacciona y la toma de la muñeca. Fue un movimiento sin pensar, que obtuvo una reacción inesperada.

Emily subió al taxi y él se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- pregunta Emily algo nerviosa.

-No se- responde Hotch inquieto.

No sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, lo único que tenía en mente era detener el hecho que Emily se fuera a Londres...

¿Hablaría con Strauss?, ¿perdería su puesto en la BAU?, ¿qué pasaría con el equipo?, ¿qué pasaría con el pequeño Jack?

Bastaba con verla allí, a su lado, mordiéndose las uñas.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, algo bebidos pero lucidos...

Tomó la mano de ella. A cambio recibió una mirada de sorpresa.

¿Qué estamos haciendo?... se preguntaban ambos.

El taxi se detuvo. Emily pagó el viaje. ambos descendieron y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Ya llegamos- dice Emily sacando la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-No dejaré que pase lo mismo que con J.J- recuerda cuando tuvo que dejarla ir- no irás a ningún lado... te necesito.

Ella le abrazó. Era lo más dulce que había escuchado jamás.

-¿Por qué ahora Aaron?- preguntó sin apartarse.

No tenía una respuesta. Se separaron y él volvió a besarla.

Porque somos algo más...

Continuará...

PD: muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les agrade este mini capi, nos leemos en una actualización :) abrazo de oso gigante!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Era como si estuviera en las nubes. Era él, a quien por años había deseado. A quien siempre había mirado a la distancia.

-Esto no está pasando- murmura casi sin aliento después del beso la morena.

-Es real- dijo Hotch y le abraza.

Ella se dejaba embriagar por el olor de él y él se dejaba llevar por el deseo de tenerla aunque sólo fuera una noche.

Sabía que aunque fuese contra Strauss, no podría impedir que Emily se marchase.

-Ojala esto hubiera pasado antes- dice Emily apartándose- así no desearía detener el tiempo para evitar que llegue el lunes.

Hotch la contempló. Le acarició la mejilla. Su piel era suave y estaba helada. Notó que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo carmesí por el contacto de sus dedos.

-No tenemos un futuro- dijo Hotch tomándole la mano- sólo tenemos esta noche.

-No digas nada más Aarón- dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de él- esta noche no quiero pensar en más adelante.

-Sólo esta noche- dijo y entraron a la casa de ella.

Se miraron por unos minutos... demasiado eternos...

Emily acortó la distancia entre los dos. Sus miradas, tan cerca, sus alientos, cálidos, anhelantes... se unieron en un beso largo, frenético, deseoso.

Subieron hasta la alcoba de ella. Entre beso y beso cayeron en la cama.

Se deshicieron de la molesta ropa.

-Eres hermosa Emily- dijo Aaron y rozó con sus dedos la cicatriz que tenía la morena consecuencia del ataque de Doyle.

Emily se sonrojó.

Hotch volvió a besarla y terminó por desnudarla completamente.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que lo llenaba por dentro?... era una especie de fuego, cargado de nostalgia, dolor y placer...

Nunca pensó que hacerla suya pudiera despertar tanta clases de sentimientos y deseos ocultos.

Emily, el sentirlo dentro suyo, era un delicioso vaivén donde todos sus sentidos se desvanecieron, se derritieron...

Por una noche no fueron más que ellos mismos...

Como quisiera que el lunes no llegara... pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos debido al cansancio.

Emily...- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro- después de esa noche que todavía no terminaba, no estaba seguro de nada... después de estar con ella, ya no querría volver a abrir los ojos sin que esté a su lado.

¿Qué puedo hacer?... era lo único que tenía en mente antes de cerrar sus ojos y abrazar a esa mujer que durante años estuvo ahí y él no fue capaz de verla hasta esta noche...

Le quedaban menos de 48 horas para el inevitable final.

Continuará...

PD: cuídense, besos y abrazos!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Abrió los ojos con pereza. Se movió y estiró los brazos... miró hacia su costado y su acompañante no estaba allí.

Era imposible que se quedara toda la noche con ella.

Cubrió su desnudez con la sábana blanca de seda. Fue hasta el baño y abrió la ducha de agua caliente.

Un baño, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Se dio un largo baño... no para borrar las marcas de su cuerpo o el olor de Hotch... dolía...

Apretó los ojos, apretó sus manos... una noche, fue todo lo que tuvieron, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacía entonces?... era como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte esencial de ella misma...

El sonido del celular distorsionado por el agua de la ducha le hizo volver a la realidad.

Cortó el agua y buscó una toalla para secarse. La llamada se había cortado unos segundos antes que alcanzara a responder, pero tal vez no era el momento apropiado para hablar con él.

Buscó dentro de su armario un conjunto de dos piezas y se peinó el cabello. Se vistió sin mayor prisa y bajó las escaleras para ir hasta la cocina.

Puso a hervir el agua para prepararse un café cargado. Al menos no tenía una resaca o malestar mayor, sólo preocupación.

Según lo que conversó con Gerard Luxor, la volvería a llamar el lunes por la mañana.

Seguramente la llamaría Strauss durante el día para que acepte esa oferta de Londres.

Tampoco quería pensar en ello... sólo imaginarse esa conversación con Strauss le molestaba.

Bebió su café sin muchas ganas.

Volvió a sonar el celular. Vio el visor de la llamada... era Hotch.

Dejó que sonara hasta que quedó el resgistro de la llamada.

Cerró los ojos y como una vieja película revivió sus momentos juntos...

Quería reconstruir su vida. Tal vez Londres sería un buen lugar para empezar desde cero y quien sabe, encontrar a alguien con el cual compartir su vida.

Hotch, está más lejos de ella de lo que estuvo jamás... excepto anoche.

Es como él dijo: "tenemos sólo esta noche"

¿Para qué seguir nadando contra corriente?

El sonido de un mensaje de texto la despertó. Apretó el botón para leerlo...

"No puedes irte Emily"

Se quedó mirando ese mensaje de texto...

"Lo siento Hotch" escribió y lo envió. Después de la notificación de entrega apagó el celular.

Miró por primera vez el reloj. El tiempo no se detiene... no puedo detenerme por querer vivir algo más... algo más que no podré volver a tener...

Salió temprano de su casa. Era el momento de hablar con esa persona.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Rossi.

¿Cómo fue que llegó allí ?, o más bien, ¿era con él con quien debía platicar en ese momento?

-¿Emily, qué sucede?- pregunta el escritor al abrir la puerta.

-Necesito tu ayuda Rossi- dice la morena con un claro tono de angustia.

-Adelante- dice el mayor y la invita a pasar.

-¿Quieres un café?- le ofrece.

-Si, muchas gracias- responde sintiendo la incomodidad.

¿Por qué decidió entrar?

Podría haberse negado, pero no lo hizo.

-Dime querida, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo Rossi después de unos minutos trayendo consigo una bandeja con dos tazas de café - toma asiento por favor.

Reaccionó como un robot y se sentó.

-Rossi, creo que es mejor que no te moleste con mis problemas.

-No digas eso Emily...- dice el mayor mirando esa expresión triste de su amiga.

-Es complicado de contar...

-¿Es sobre Hotch?

Emily asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Están saliendo?

-No exactamente...- guarda silencio.

-¿Hay algo más?- pregunta directamente.

-Quieren trasladarme a Londres este lunes.

-¿Este lunes?

-Así es- dice con tono triste- más bien es una obligación tomar ese puesto.

-¿Strauss está presionando, verdad?

-No es sólo ella Rossi... también es el agente de Londres.

-Tal parece que es un hecho.

-No quiero irme Rossi, pero no sé que hacer.

-¿Amas a Hotch?

Esa era la principal razón de no abandonar la unidad.

¿Quién rechaza un puesto tan importante?

-¿Qué opina Hotch al respecto?

-No quiere que me vaya.

-Entonces Emily... ¿no lo ves?

-¿Qué cosa Rossi?

-La decisión es tuya y de Hotch, no del agente ni de Strauss.

-Pero Rossi... no quiero que Hotch tenga problemas con esto.

-Creo que eso debe decidirlo él.

En ese momento tocan la puerta. No era un simple golpe. Era un golpe con fuerza. Rossi se levantó del sillón y fue a ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Está aquí cierto?- pregunta una voz masculina desde la entrada.

Emily por poco escupe su café.

Hotch entró y abrazó a Emily con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede Hotch?- pregunta sin entender su reacción.

-No vuelvas a preocuparme así - dice con su mirada fija- creí que te habías ido a Londres.

-Lo siento Hotch- dice la morena sintiendo como sus barreras caían como piezas de dominó.

-Pensé que te había perdido- dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

-Hotch...

-Aaron... dime Aaron

-Aaron- repitió como un susurro.

Rossi los dejó solos. Sólo esperaba que pudieran resolver este problema. No era justo que después de tanto tiempo de silencio, de atracción, no pudieran estar juntos.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que te quedes.

-Quiero quedarme contigo... con todos- dijo y se perdieron en sus miradas.

Era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

-Aaron... está bien que me quede?

-Es todo lo que deseo Emily... no vayas a Londres.

Apenas era consciente de cuánto lo amaba.

Cómo no amarle, cómo ignorar ese grito desesperado en el desierto, cómo ignorar lo que le gritaba su corazón.

Eran como la canción que bailaron.

-Porque somos algo más- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te acuerdas de esa noche?

-Cómo olvidar esa noche... si finalmente pude tenerte entre mis brazos.

Finalmente se unieron en un beso cálido, demandante y lleno de pasión.

-Aaron Hotchner... no sé si está bien o mal lo que sentimos.

-No pienses en ello.

\- Qué harás Hotch?- pregunta preocupada- me preocupa lo que pueda pasar.

-Encontraré el modo Emily... pero si te prometo que no irás a Londres.

Continuará ...


End file.
